Paralyzer
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Temperance, an old friend and Stanford classmate of Sam's, needs his help. But Temper and Sam have a little secret and it only gets more complicated when Dean falls for her...and hard


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural, I do however own Temper and Corey, along with all others you do not know_

**A/N: **Yeah...another story. I can't help it, I just keep getting all these ideas and some don't fit in my other stories, so I keep writing more stories. But I'm scrapping/deleting "If Only" and re-writing it. Anyways, I hope you like this! The link to the video I made for this is on my page. -Kalli

* * *

_"Hey, it's Sam. Leave a message."_

Temper sighed and snapped her phone shut, casting an annoyed glance through the window at her front yard. Flipping the phone open and dialing the number again.

"Yeah?" Came a tired voice.

"Well it's nice to hear your voice too."

"Who--Temp?"

Temper smiled slightly and sat down on her couch. "Listen...Becky kind of told me what you do--I need your help. Or at least I think I do anyway."

Sam nodded. "I can be in California by tomorrow night."

"I'm not in California anymore. I'm actually in Massachusetts."

"_Really_?" Sam's brows shot up as his brother turned to cast a glance at him.

"I'm in Boston. More around the suburb area. It's, uh, 1473 River Road. It's a small white house."

"Okay." Sam nodded again. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Temper frowned at herself when her breath hitched. "I'll see you soon."

"Temp?" Sam pulled his phone away from his ear, seeing she had ended the call. "Everything all right?" Dean asked, looking over at his brother.

Sam only sighed and nodded. He hadn't seen or talked to Temper in over two years now. The two had, had a few drinks too many at the local pub and ended up a little friendlier then what they should have been, all the while Sam was seriously involved with Jessica. So the once two best friends started avoiding one another. Growing more and more distant as classes became more hectic and new friends came into the picture.

"We need to go to Boston."

Dean took his eyes off the road to glance at Sam again. "What? Why?"

"One of my old friends thinks she might need our help."

"Okay, after we're finished with--"

"Dean, she's my friend. We ditched the hunt in Pennsylvania for Cassie. You can do this for me."

Dean frowned at the fact his brother brought up Cassie. "It's just an angry spirit. It'll be a quick in-and-out, then we can go see your 'friend'."

"_Dean_..." Sam clenched his jaw.

"Fine. We'll go, all right?"

Sam smiled slightly and nodded as Dean frowned some more and pulled over and turned the car away from Virginia.

**ooXXoo**

Temper opened her front door an sighed in relief.

"Sam." She gave a tight smile.

"Hey." Sam looked her over before pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Temper nodded and held him close. "I'm so glad you're here."

She pulled away and looked the other man over, who just stood there staring at her.

"Hi?" She said waving a bit before holding her hand out. "I'm Temper."

"Oh, no handshakes." Dean waved her hand off. "We hug in this family."

"O--kay." Temper replied slowly before pulling him into a hug.

Dean placed both hands on her lower back as he grinned at Sam; who frowned at his brother and shook his head.

"So what's going on, Temp?" Sam asked.

Temper pulled away from Dean and crossed her arms. "Umm, Corey was found ripped apart Tuesday night."

"Ripped apart?" Sam asked quietly.

Temper nodded as she tried to hold the tears in. "He--He, uh, was completely shredded...and everywhere. There was blood splattered all over the bedroom ceiling in his apartment."

"Does anyone have an idea what done it or how it happened?"

She shook her head as tears finally started to slip out. "I don't know what to do."

Sam nodded and hugged her to him. "It'll be all right."

Dean looked back and forth between the two, watching as Sam ran a hand over the back of her head, wondering how _friendly_ they actually were.

**ooXXoo**

Sam knocked quietly on Temper's bedroom door, stepping inside when she said to do so.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Temper turned her head and watched from her curled up position on her chair as Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you okay Sammy?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He scratched behind his neck nervously. This was the first the two had been alone together since the drunken night. "How are you? Besides the whole Corey thing?"

Temper looked out the window sadly before shrugging. "I'm fine."

Sam nodded. "Sooo...Why Massachusetts?"

Temper shrugged again and gave a small smile. "It's as far from California as I could get, at the time being. I was in Paris for a couple of months, but that didn't work out, plus it's too expensive."

"I've missed you."

Temper gave a slightly forced smile and looked down. "Yeah. Same here."

**ooXXoo**

"So this is what you and Sam do? Just dress up as FBI to get in to see dead bodies?" Temper asked.

Sam had gone to check out the body--or what was left of it--while Dean was assigned to checking out Corey's apartment. Little did Sam know Dean had swung by Temper's.

So here the two sat in a diner, Temper asking about the hunting world, and Dean answering.

"Sometimes we're cops." Dean smirked around his soda.

Temper smirked as well and quirked a brow. "And what are you supposed to be doing while Sam's off playing FBI?"

"I get to be the charming man that I am." He smirked again and grabbed a fry, plopping it into his mouth.

Temper grabbed one of his fries and did the same. "What are you _really_ supposed to be doing?"

"Checking out that dude's apartment."

"Wow, you're just a good man, huh?" Temper arched a brow.

"Sweetheart, you don't know how _good_."

"Are you suggesting something?"

Dean sat back in his seat, throwing his arms along the back of his booth seat.

"Why, see something you like?" He asked when he noticed her eyes travel down his body.

She shrugged and popped a piece of her burger in her mouth. "Might be fun."

"Are you always this straight forward?"

"Your brother used to tell me I reminded him of you, believe it or not."

Dean sat back up at the mention of his brother. "Just how close are you two?"

"Friends. Nothing more."

He nodded and popped another fry into his mouth.

"Why are you so interested?" She asked around another bite of her burger.

"A girl looking like you do; wasn't so sure if you were after my dork of a brother..."

"Your brother's a nice guy."

Dean smirked and sat forward, elbows on the table. "As I recall--Nice guys finish last."

"You're not a nice guy, Dean?"

Dean shivered slightly at the way she spoke his name, coughing and taking a huge gulp of his soda to cover it up.

"Baby, I'm so much better than _nice_."

Temper arched her brows and propped her chin on her palm, biting her lip softly.

**ooXXoo**

"Temp?" Sam called as he walked in, closing the front door behind him."Hey Temp, you here?"

Not getting an answer he sighed and went to sit on the couch. Stopping when Temper's voice caught him.

Heading up the stairs he let Temper's voice lead him to her. He stopped at her door when Dean's chuckle could be heard from inside. Sam pushed the door open a few inches to peek inside. Instantly feeling his gut drop at the sight of Temper's naked back and Dean's naked torso showing.

"Sam?" Dean sat up.

"Sam." Temper grabbed part of the sheet and sat up, holding the sheet to her.

"We need to talk." He grumbled and left the room.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
